Division
by Rinette34
Summary: Love is just another word in the dictionary." Meaningless. The PC have broken up, and everything is going wrong. He gets her pregnant,while cheating on her. She is in love with him. He's in love with the other girl who is deep in love with her boyfriend.
1. Introduction

The Pretty Committee is over. After a huge, damaging fight in the 11th grade, the PC members are fighting. Of course, the whole sophomore year will be their final chance to make a last impression, no matter how horrible it may be.

When everything goes wrong…

"I can't believe I ever called you my best friend!"

When lies become truth

"I love you. Always and forever."

"Prove it."

When death becomes the new life

"Why would she try and commit suicide?"

"You have to ask?"

And when love was just another word in the dictionary

"if you loved me you wouldn't have gotten her pregnant!"

"Ok, ok, I realize this is bad now."

Fights

"Did you really think I wasn't pretending?"

"No, I just didn't think you'd stoop that low."

Boyfriend snatching

"Finders keepers, losers weepers."

"I miss the second grade when that referred to crayons, not guys."

Heartbreaking

"So what if he's in love with me! No one said I loved him back!"

"You didn't have to say it."

Massie Block

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Alicia Rivera

"Love isn't supposed to hurt like this. If it is, I would have never said I loved you."

Claire Lyons

"Could you really look me in the eye and tell that you're happy now?"

Dylan Marvil

"I will be the new Alpha of BOCD. Try and take that away from me."

Kristen Gregory

"I just want my best friends back."

_When everything goes wrong and backstabbing is inevitable. Coming to a computer near you…_

_Division Part 1_


	2. Tearing You Apart

BOCD High School

Range Rover

September 14, Monday

8:23 A.M.

For the first time in a while, Massie Block climbed out of the Range Rover alone. Over the summer, the PC had had the biggest fight ever. And now, they were all broken apart. Not one of them was friends with each other. Not one. Except for Claire and Kristen. Massie still had Derrick though, for whom she was grateful. He, at least, still valued her as a person.

Alicia, her once beta, had visited Spain after Massie called her a slut, and revealed her on the Daily Grind, and after Claire had called her an unworthy whore. Massie winced as she remembered Alicia's sobbing.

Dylan was the worst. She had came unto Massie's boyfriend, and kissed him, while Derrick had tried to push her off. She had told everyone off, and became the alpha of BOCD. Kristen was sort of in the middle. She was friends with Claire though. Massie closed her eyes, and smiled down at her alpha worthy outfit.

She wore a purple jumpsuit over a black tank top, black rocker boots with purple laces, and her hair was perfectly straightened. Her makeup was dark and dramatic, which sort of matched her attitude. She watched as students buzzed with excitement about their new year. Massie wasn't in the mood for celebrating anything. She saw Alicia Rivera climb out of the Rivera's limo with Nikki Dalton, who had transferred to BOCD. Massie knew Claire was holding a grudge against Nikki for coming between her and Cam, but since she didn't like Claire anymore, she didn't feel bad for her.

Massie also saw Dylan Marvil, her arch nemesis. Dylan looked good in a white sweater dress, skinny red jeans, and high heeled tan ankle boots. A little too summery, but good for her. Massie also noticed Dylan was much skinnier than she had been a couple of months before. She looked good, and Massie resented her. Dylan was now friends with Olivia Ryan, and they so called "ruled the school"

Massie refused to give her ex-friend the satisfaction, so she hooked her hobo bag higher on her shoulder and click-clacked away. Her amber eyes searched the lawn for any signs of her boyfriend. She hoped he wouldn't desert her to.

Massie took a deep breath, and entered the school building. The hall was full of excited students. Massie knew school was school. More Math, Science, and English. No opportunities. Dylan was talking to a group of freshman, but for once, Massie didn't care. She was intent on one thing. Taking back her throne, and keeping her boyfriend.

"Oh, hey, Massie. I heard about your little downfall." Claire Lyons, her ex friend, stood before her, a smirk on her face. Massie stared into Claire's bleu eyes, and smiled tightly.

"Honey, you weren't worth the fight. Crawl back under the rock you came from." Claire reddened like she had been slapped, but Massie felt like clapping her hands happily.

"I didn't come over here to fight with you," Claire said innocently, batting her lashes. Massie snorted, and dug threw her purse.

"Then why did you come over here? Because, if I remember, I didn't really invite you." Claire blinked, unfazed by Massie's attitude.

"I don't know. Everything's been messed up since the big fight." Massie didn't deny it, but Claire wasn't making things better. She was only making them worse.

"Don't waste your time, Kuh-Laire. I still hate you," Massie snapped, turning on her heel and storming away. Massie didn't feel bad about telling Claire off. The blonde devil deserved it for backstabbing her.

"You ok?"

Massie whip turned, and was suddenly face to face with Cam Fisher. He was still hot with his messy brown hair, and different colored eyes. She smiled, and gave him a friendly hug.

"Hey, Cam. Sure is nice to see you again. How was your summer?" She asked politely, pulling away, lest Derrick should be spying on her. Cam grinned, and tossed his hair out of his eyes.

"Eh, it was ok," He said, "Not worth listening to Claire whine about you." He smiled when Massie's face turned pink.

"What did Claire say about me?" Cam shrugged.

"The usual. That you were a cold, hard mean bitch, and that you think the whole world revolves around you. You don't know how many times I told that girl to shut the hell up!" Massie was somewhat taken aback. Did Cam really not like Claire?

"Yeah, well thanks for sticking up for me," She said. "I'm pretty sure the rest of them feel the same way." Cam shook his head.

"Well, I know Alicia wants to be your friend, but she's still hurting after what you did to her." When Massie frowned, Cam hastily added, "Alicia's one of my best friends to. I kind of drug it out of her." Massie turned away. Of course Alicia didn't really hate her. She just felt horrible after being stabbed in the back by her so called best friend. Cam touched her shoulder.

"I could talk to her…" Massie nodded, as Cam disappeared down the hall.

Alicia closed her locker, and tried not to let her feelings show. But, the tear in her heart was still there. Cam rushed up to her.

"Hey, Leesh. You ok?" Alicia turned towards her locker, and shook her head. Cam pulled her into a hug, and finally Alicia let loose. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks as sobs racked her body. Cam was a good friend ever since Josh had become more distant and all her friends had betrayed. She barely had anything left.

"It's ok, Leesh, everything will be fine." Alicia pulled away. She shook her head.

"Don't ever say that," She sniffled. "Nothing will ever be fine." Cam touched her arm, but Alicia barely felt it. All she wanted was to be loved. Her parents neglected her, along with Josh, and her best friends left her.

"I wanted to talk to you about Massie," He said, biting his lip. Alicia glared at him, and Cam practically see fire in her brown eyes. Alicia shook her head, and turned away.

"If Massie wants to talk to me, she needs to come to me, not send other people to fix her stupid mistakes." Cam was surprised. He never knew Alicia had such bitterness and anger inside of her. It was as if she was a mini Massie, ready to explode.

"She's sorry," Cam said sheepishly. Alicia didn't say anything as the warning bell sounded and everyone rushed for their classes.

"Well, I'm sorry to. Sorry that she was ever my friend," She said viciously, before taking off down the hall to Social Studies. Alicia didn't want to cry. That was one of her main weaknesses. Crying.

Alicia reached her class in record time, but she shared this class with Massie, the girl who had betrayed her. Alicia saw Massie inside the classroom chatting with Liz Doorman, a girl who was actually worth talking to. Alicia avoided eye contact with her, and took a seat in the back. She didn't see Massie's gaze linger on her as she walked by, or the fact that Massie looked upset. She sat down, and pulled out her homework.

"Hey, Alicia," Massie said softly, coming up beside her. Alicia stared straight down at her desk, resisting the urge to slap Massie in her manipulative face. It was so tempting, yet so dangerous. Alicia twisted around in her seat, and glared at her.

"Would you puh-lease back away from my desk and would you please never speak to me again? Don't you get it? You stabbed my back. Everything is ruined because of you, so stop trying to act all innocent and act like everything is my fault!" Massie stumbled back as all of the students turned to look at them. Massie's face was red, and tears were streaming down Alicia's.

"I didn't-

Alicia smiled.

"You didn't mean to? Is that what you were going to say? Because, honestly, I think you did mean to. You hurt me, Massie. You caused the PC to break apart, and then you expect everyone to either forget it or forgive it. What you did will never be forgotten. And maybe it will never be forgiven. I don't know. But, I do know that you are dead to me. Forever. And nothing you can say will change that." Alicia was breathing rapidly. Massie stared into her eyes, seeing nothing but sadness and anger, no regret. Massie stood motionless, like a stone, not saying anything. She didn't defend herself, which was odd. Massie was all about comebacks, but she let Alicia yell at her.

Alicia sat back down, and didn't look up again until class was let out.

~Kristen Gregory~

P.E. was Kristen's favorite subject next to Geometry and English. Playing field soccer with her "friends" was great. The ones who would betray her. Ever. Kristen pulled her long hair into a ponytail, and grinned, trying to appear happy when inside, she was dying. It was ever so quick.

Her boyfriend, Dune Baxter had dumped her for Olivia Ryan, the ever so hot and stupid blond, and then she had gotten into the biggest fight ever with her friends. Life wasn't looking at a bright side right then.

Kristen saw Dylan and Olivia across the field, flirting with major HARTS. Kristen couldn't believe Dylan would choose popularity and Olivia over her real friends. Kristen and Dylan had been best friends. Why couldn't she see that?

Claire was ok, a little bitchy, but ok. But, she wasn't a best friend. She wasn't a girl Kristen could count on. She was Massie's little tag-a-long.

"Sup, Kris." Derrick, Massie's boyfriend, walked up to her, and fist pounded her shoulder. Kristen rolled her eyes, and fist pounded him back.

"What's been up lately?" She asked him nervously. Derrick kicked a soccer ball up in the air with his foot, and shrugged.

"Benn hanging out with Massie a lot," He answered. "It's been…boring." Kristen was shocked. Everyone knew Derrick and Massie were the IT couple of the year. What was going on?

"Boring? How so?" Derrick shrugged, and looked at her.

"Massie's so withdrawn, she doesn't want to make out, she's always moping around. It gets annoying sometimes. I can't be a good boyfriend when she won't let me." Kristen agreed, but was it really Massie's fault?

"Are you thinking about breaking up with her?" She asked slowly.

"I am tonight," He answered. "I need to see other people." Kristen couldn't believe him. He was an average heartbreaker, and he had no idea what he was going to do was going to kill Massie.


End file.
